


Only once in a while

by Inkpot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amused Sonic, Flustered Gadget, Gadget can deal with anything but Infinite showing casual affection, Infinite goes by Finn, Infinite is busy for most of this but he joins them at the end, M/M, Other, Polyamory, and then he can't deal with anything, don't worry he's cool with the teasing, infinite has a sweet tooth, just dying internally a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Gadget doesn't get flustered often, but when he does it gets him bad. Sonic just appreciates the opportunity.





	Only once in a while

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I really enjoy flustering my favorites. Shame my version of Gadget is so hard to fluster. But, this works. And I only had a little bit of gay panic. At least compared to other times. Anyway, hopefully someone else gets a kick out of this too :>

Sonic skidded to a stop beside Gadget, leaning forward comically to examine his face. “Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this red. Which is saying something considering your fur.”

Gadget made a sort of squeaking noise but otherwise didn’t respond. Sonic followed his gaze to the dessert buffet nearby, where Finn was busily piling a plate with more food than should be physically possible.

The lightbulb clicked, and a slow smirk spread across Sonic’s face. “So,” he said, far too casually wrapping an arm around Gadget’s shoulders. “What’d he do? Hold your hand?”

Gadget managed a nod, eyes still fixed on Finn.

“Heh. Adorable.”

Gadget jumped away, cheeks flaring brighter as he stared at Sonic. He buried his face in his hands and shrieked.

Sonic caught Gadget’s wrists and pulling them away from his heated face. “Come on, I don’t get to see you like this that often. Don’t hide that cute face of yours.”

Gadget made a low whining noise before pulling free. Sonic let him, waiting in case he had something to say. Instead the wolf set his hands on Sonic’s shoulders and faceplanted against his chest.

Sonic chuckled and patted Gadget’s back, taking his weight without protest. “Hey, only the truth. You still good buddy?” He felt a light knock on his shoulder. “Alright, let’s move before you collapse.”

He scooped Gadget into his arms, letting the wolf hide is face in his shoulder while he moved them to a nearby planter. He kept Gadget in his lap and ran a soothing hand over his back. “There we go, that’s better. Gotta protect the cuteness.”

Gadget whined again, squeezing him a little tighter.

“What’s going on?”

Sonic switched to scratching Gadget’s ears as he grinned at the newcomer. “Hey Finn. Heard you’re being bold today.”

Finn glanced down at his well stocked plate of sweets, then back at Sonic. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, a little red bird mentioned you’ve progressed to hand holding~”

Finn frowned, opening his mouth to say something, then froze with suddenly wide eyes. A light flush stained his cheeks when he shook it off, but it wasn’t near as bright as usual. “I may have wanted to reach the buffet quickly,” he said, waving it off before sitting down and setting his plate aside.

Hands freed, Finn caught Gadget’s chin and tilted it up. Gadget allowed him to do so, meeting his eyes almost timidly. After a moment Finn smiled and booped noses with him.

(Sonic restrained himself from d’awww-ing out loud. Barely.) “He’s sweet like this, isn’t he?”

Gadget’s face had been returning to a more typical color, but that set it on fire again.

Finn chuckled darkly, giving Gadget one last nuzzle before pulling back to smirk at Sonic. “Agreed. Do you need any help over here?”

“I bet we can figure something out.”

The sound Gadget made could have been a wordless squeak or an attempted curse. Either way, he didn’t protest when Finn leaned in to nuzzle him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com).


End file.
